


C&R Briefs

by hauntedaffair



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A shit ton of staring, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Boys In Love, CEO!Jumin, Fluff, Groping, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Model!Zen, Photographer!Seven, Romance, Seven loves Elly, Seven playing cupid kinda, Snarky Jumin, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedaffair/pseuds/hauntedaffair
Summary: Zen gets hired by C&R International to model for one of their products. The rest is history. (Where Zen models, Jumin somehow ends up modelling as well and Seven's just...Seven.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into MM hell and I can't get out. 
> 
> This was the result.

Zen had no idea where he was supposed to go. Apparently, he was highly sought after by a leading company — C&R International, and they had since contacted him to model for one of their products. Unfortunately, upon entering the lavish building, Zen had managed to lose his way without much difficulty. Now, the white-haired male stood frowning in front of the building’s directory, frantically scanning the display. 

_A huge ass building with no receptionist? Really?_ Zen grumbled, whipping out his mobile and thumbing through his inbox. Unable to find an e-mail from C&R International, Zen let out a disappointed sigh and grudgingly went back to scrutinising the directory. Using a finger to trace down the row of words, his search came to a halt when he found the words: ‘CEO’s Office’, of which was located on the 10th floor. 

_Hm, worth a shot._ Zen shrugged as he entered the lift, jabbing the number ‘10’ before loosening the scarf around his neck and smoothening out his [outfit](https://static.squarespace.com/static/52c99d9ee4b02010862bc434/52d1ceafe4b00edfe4efcb56/52d1cecbe4b00edfe4efd823/1389481675423/1000w/). As the lift came to a stop, he stepped out cautiously, the sound of his footsteps reverberating through the empty corridor. It was oddly quiet for an office building, especially on a weekday. Pushing his doubts away, Zen was finally greeted by a large, black door. _This has to be it, then_. _Well, here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, he plastered on a confident smile and knocked twice.

There was a beat of silence before he heard a soft “come in” in response. Puffing out his chest, Zen entered the room with bravado, ready to impress. 

“Hello, I’m Hyu-” His voice betrayed him as he stopped short in his tracks because the man lounging behind the desk in the middle of the room was definitely _not_ how he expected the CEO of C&R International to look like. 

For one, the man looked too young and too handsome to be running such a successful company. Not a lock of ebony hair out of place, he was [dressed](https://67.media.tumblr.com/64acdae52bb07892807fc1153149ef85/tumblr_n694hdy1Z31rxbcvto1_500.jpg) immaculately, surrounded by an air of superiority. Said man looked up from his task and piercing grey met with vibrant red. 

“How may I help you?” The man’s deep voice filled the room. Zen's eyes widened in surprise as the man raised an eyebrow in anticipation. 

“Uh, my name is Hyun Ryu, also known as Zen. I’m actually here to model for one of your company’s products…?” Zen’s voice trailed away into uncertainty as the gorgeous, black-haired male stared him down with much intensity before his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Model? Ah, Assistant Kang must have forgotten to update me regarding the date of the photoshoot. Have a seat.” He gestured to an empty chair without breaking eye contact with the model. Zen gulped and hesitantly lowered himself onto the cushioned chair. 

“So,” the man started, crossing his arms ( _and Zen silently appreciated how the blazer tightened around his biceps_ ), “I didn’t know my assistant had hired such a feminine male model.”

Zen was immediately taken aback, his resolve fading as anger quickly set in.

“What?! Excuse me, Mr…” 

“Han. Jumin Han.”

“Well, Mr Han, you _must_ know that despite my long hair and lanky frame, I’m in fact regarded as the most beautiful male celebrity in Korea. If you don’t find me handsome, you should get your eyes checked!” Zen retorted, voice laced with menace. _How dare this man insult his appearance?_ Zen too folded his arms, ruby orbs narrowing in frustration. 

To his surprise, Jumin merely chuckled, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

“How feisty. Relax, Zen, I was only yanking on your ponytail.”

Zen huffed as his cheeks heated up, slightly embarrassed at his lack of professionalism. Thankfully, Jumin was busy rifling through one of the desk drawers and did not witness Zen’s reaction. Pulling out a black folder, Jumin scanned through its contents, glancing up to look at Zen every now and then. The model was _utterly confused_.

Fortunately, the silence was broken when Jumin looked up from the folder and enquired, “Zen, do you know what product you’re modelling for?”

 _Fuck_.

“W-well, you see, no one actually told me what I was supposed to do…” Zen sputtered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head while hiding his humiliation from the other male. 

“C&R briefs.” 

“What?” Zen exclaimed as he shot up from his seat at lightning speed, expression laced with surprise. 

Jumin nodded his head and replied sternly, “You heard me. And judging from the photos from your previous photoshoots, I’m not entirely sure if you are suitable for this job. Your body type, I mean.”

_Rude_! Zen tightened his grip around his scarf, growing crotchety as he raised his voice in displeasure, “What the hell, dude? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Jumin, please.”

“What?”

“Jumin, not ‘dude’.” 

Zen narrowed his eyes and stomped over to Jumin’s side. Aggressively jabbing a finger at Jumin’s firm chest, a sibilant whisper left his clenched teeth, “Listen, Mr Trust Fund Kid, I was _hired_ to model for your company. I am more than qualified, and the attractiveness of my body is unquestionable. I don’t have to prove myself to you, jerk.” 

Zen ended off with a snarl, and yet Jumin was barely fazed. In fact, he looked slightly amused, which riled Zen up even more.

“We’ll see. You may make your way to the studio located on the 4th floor. I might drop by later.” With that, Jumin gave a curt nod and gestured for Zen to take his leave.

Grumbling under his breath, Zen rolled his eyes and made his way to the door without acknowledging Jumin. _Handsome, but an asshole. What a turn off._ Zen was about to shut the door when he heard his name being called. Annoyed, Zen spun on the spot and glared at Jumin through the small opening.

“By the way, you were supposed to meet the marketing department at their office on the 3rd floor. Thank you for the visit, though. It was very entertaining.” 

_What the fuck_. 

Slamming the door behind him, Zen swore he could still feel Jumin’s smirk taunting his presence. _Stupid Mr Trust Fund Kid._

_\- -_

Jumin carefully slid his laptop into his [briefcase](http://www.refinedguy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/24-dolce-gabbana-leather-lapton-bag.jpg), draping his blazer over one arm. While locking up his office, Jumin thought back to his encounter with Zen and snorted. 

_Such a funny guy, albeit narcissistic but still handsome nonetheless._

Zen’s long, white hair reminded Jumin of his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd — both a similar shade and texture. Jumin’s smile softened into a fond one as he recalled how fluffy and well-maintained Zen’s hair looked. _And Zen’s beautiful eyes lighting up with such passion…fuck_. Jumin shook his head to rid of such embarrassing thoughts, effectively suppressing his emotions. 

As Jumin entered the studio on the 4th floor, he was instantly knocked off his feet as a flash of red filled his vision. A sweet and salty scent wafted through the air and realisation dawned upon the raven-haired male. 

“Luciel, get back to work right now.” Jumin demanded, prying the bespectacled male from his body and escaping the bone-crushing hug. 

“Aw, c’mon boss. I missed you!” [Seven](http://www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/boy2.jpg) cheekily batted his eyelashes before laughing and walking back to the set, a camera slung around a shoulder. Jumin rolled his eyes and followed the ginger, silently taking note that this time, the set consisted of a queen-sized bed and a nightstand. He turned back to Seven and handed him his briefcase.

“You probably miss Elizabeth more than me.” Jumin quipped, moving to sit on a lounge chair in front of the set.

“No shit,” Seven retorted as he placed Jumin’s briefcase on a shelf. “Elly isn’t a slave driver like you. I love her endlessly.” Picking up a tripod, Seven began setting up his equipment next to the lounge chair. 

Jumin barely had time to express his annoyance as he noticed that another person had entered the room, and said person was deliciously half-naked. Seven perked up instantaneously, acknowledging the model with a bright grin. 

“Zen! Please make yourself comfortable on the bed, we’ll be starting the photoshoot in just a bit.” 

Zen nodded, and it was evident that he was avoiding Jumin’s presence. He gingerly sat down on the grey covers before sinking into the sheets. Noticing this, Jumin merely crossed one leg over the other and smirked. _Bring it on_. 

\- -

Zen was feeling uncomfortable as fuck. The asshole _could not_ stop staring at him, and he was starting to feel squeamish under Jumin’s intense gaze. It did not help that he was only clad in tight, black C &R briefs (which hugged his crotch too well for his liking), his bare chest exposed to the chilly air. A sound of annoyance caused him to look up, startled. He saw Seven pressing a few buttons on the camera while shaking his head, obviously displeased. 

“Zen, honey, you’re way to stiff.” Seven approached Zen and showed him a few of the shots. He gave Zen some advice while gesturing to his camera. “Try to imagine that your lover had just entered the bedroom, and you’re already prepared to ravish them. Unleash the beast in you, or something.” 

Zen nodded bashfully, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He was a professional, he could do this. 

“Alright. Let’s try agai-”

“No. This is unacceptable.” It was curt and resonant, piercing through the air and straight through Zen’s heart. The model was affronted, head snapping to where Jumin was seated, his face a cross between shock and anger. Jumin’s face, in contrast, was void of any emotion.

Zen pleaded silently. _Someone please get rid of this pompous ass, I don’t even know what he has against me._

As if Jumin could hear his thoughts, the taller male started moving slowly and deliberately towards the set, taunting and threatening. Still trained on Zen, Jumin’s eyes momentarily twinkled with mischief. A challenge. 

“Luciel, could you quickly grab another pair of briefs from the wardrobe? Let me show this amateur how it’s done here at C&R.” 

_Amateur?!_ As Seven scrambled to the other room, Zen’s tightly gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white as he tried to stop himself from clawing at Jumin’s (gorgeous) face. He gritted his teeth, eyes ablaze. 

He lashed out at Jumin, hurt and malice lacing his voice. “What the actual fuck?! You jack off to ruining people’s lives or something? Sucked dick to get to where you are? I’ve never met someone this fucked up!” By now, Zen was a flustered mess, blabbering and hurling insults. “You ruined _everything_.”

Zen’s words seemed to have hit a sore spot. Many sore spots, in fact. Jumin’s eyes widened in shock, looking visibly crushed with a pained expression on his face. His self-confidence was waning, and he struggled to maintain an air of nonchalance, his resolve fading. Jumin could feel his hands trembling, involuntarily clenching them into tense fists. _Not now_. 

“Fuck you, you don’t know _anything_ about me.” He became taciturn and terse, voice uncharacteristically soft and weak. However, Zen did not miss the hurt underlying Jumin’s words. The model was undoubtedly ashamed by his actions, instantly regretting the overwhelmingly tense atmosphere in the studio. 

When Seven finally returned, he could sense that something was amiss. The two men were slouched, and Jumin was staring blankly into space, gaze unfocused and dead. He hadn’t seen his boss acting this way in a long time, not since his parents’ divorce. _And then it hit him._ Jumin definitely had a soft spot for Zen — the other male’s confidence and playfulness was something that Jumin desired, _longed_ even, ever since he was a child. Seven’s eyes softened at the realisation, and he was determined to fix things between the two. 

Silently handing Jumin the pair of white briefs, Seven cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips, sternly addressing the two men. “Ok, I don’t know what the fuck happened between the both of you, but we’re on a tight schedule and I really need to submit the photos by tonight. My studio, my instructions: Jumin, get changed. Zen, back on the bed. Both of you will be doing the photoshoot together. Now hurry the fuck up.” With that, Seven calmly walked back to his tripod and started setting up again. 

After a few beats of silence, Seven noticed that neither men had moved from their spots, both evidently taken aback by the change of plans. Plus, Zen looked like he was about to throw up. _Too bad_ , Seven was having none of that today. Cocking a brow, he raised his voice, “Well? Hurry. The. Fuck. _Up_.” He all but screeched, and that got the imbeciles scrambling. 

_God, they’re perfect for each other_. Fondly rolling his eyes, Seven, too, went back to work. 

\- -

“Zen, remember to relax. Now, lie on the bed and face Jumin. Jumin, pretend that you’re going to join Zen and climb onto the bed.” Seven instructed, clicking away on his camera. “Alright, freeze right there, awesome. Look at each other longingly, stare into each other’s eyes.”

As Seven continued giving out instructions, Zen was silently contemplating how he should apologise to the older male. _Write him a letter? Take him out to dinner?_ Sneaking a peek at the black-haired man, Zen felt himself drowning in Jumin’s gaze yet again. It was so intense, and filled with passion. Jumin was indeed as good as he claimed he was. Granted, the guy was an asshole, but Zen figured that underneath the tough exterior, Jumin was as vulnerable as anyone else. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Zen blurted, eyes downcast and apologetic. 

Jumin wordlessly shook his head, hesitantly reaching out and placing a trembling hand on Zen’s shoulder. Startled, Zen hurriedly glanced up at the man, frantically searching Jumin’s face for an explanation. The CEO sighed and spoke up, regret filling his eyes, “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to rile you up and blow things out of proportion.” 

Zen gulped at the intimacy of the situation as he felt the bed sink, Jumin laying beside him. Still looking at each other, Jumin slowly shifted his hand from Zen’s shoulder to his face. Jumin’s touch was tender and soft, and Zen unconsciously leaned into it. The line between acting and authenticity had been crossed, trampled over and broken into. Jumin was the first to break the silence, and Zen held his breath. 

“I… I have difficulty expressing my emotions. I’ve suppressed them for the sake of my work, hence the cold exterior. But that doesn’t give me an excuse to be harsh and rude to you. I hope you forgive me.” Jumin conveyed sincerely. 

Zen was about reply when a thought crossed his mind. Smirking, he teasingly inched closer to Jumin, fingers lightly trailing down the man’s chest and abs before cupping the raven’s member through the briefs. Jumin’s breath hitched and a soft groan emitted from his throat. 

“Zen…” He warned in a husky voice, face heating up. 

Zen giggled, voice sounding like velvet, “Take me out for dinner and _maybe_ I’ll forgive you.” With a final squeeze, he quickly pecked Jumin on the cheek. 

“You’re such a tease, goddamnit.” Jumin growled, playfully nipping Zen on the neck as the model gave a yelp in response. 

“Oh it’s _on_.” 

With that, Zen practically pounced on Jumin (“Wait, wha-”), forcefully straddling his hips as he proceeded to pick up a pillow before whacking it over Jumin’s head.

Leaving the two men to have their own fun, Seven quickly scrolled through his shots, abruptly stopping at a single one which made him smile. Jumin was laughing, his eyes crinkling in delight ashe dodged a pillow attack from Zen. It was real, uninhibited, and beautiful.

Fondly observing the pair, Seven made a mental note to stash some condoms in Jumin’s office drawer and to pick up some cat food on the way home. He could finally have Elly all to himself. _Perfect_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check out my other (old) works if you're an Ereri shipper :) 
> 
> I'm contemplating writing a part two with the smut scenes haha so please comment if interested!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://senpai-chan-san.tumblr.com/)


End file.
